At First Glance
by Ericana
Summary: Paul/OC one shot  Things can happen when your not expecting them to. All it takes sometimes is one glance.


**A/N **Twilight belongs to Stephanie Mayer not me. No copy writing here :):)

**At First Glance...**

Have you ever had one of those days where you wish you could just relive it over and over and over again. It was so perfect that you can't even in your wildest dreams believed that it happened to you, but at the same time realize that it was so innocent and nothing would ever come of the situation. That was the day I saw Paul.

Walking into the bar that night I hoped to relax from a long week at work and maybe catch up with a few friends. I was the first one there of course Tina and Riley were never ones to be on time. We had been friends since, well forever. Growing up in a small town like Forks you tend to know everyone from the time your born. It was great. The feeling of living surrounded by your family, biological and non, was amazing and something I would never trade.

As a sat down in our usual booth over by the jukebox, I notice a new face, one I was sure I had never seen before because it was the face of the most handsome man I had ever seen. He had beautiful dark Native American skin, shiny short black hair and arms that looked like they could crush a car if it got in his way. He was with a few of his friends by the looks of it, all just as wonderful to look at but at the same time, no comparison to him. It was then that we made eye contact for the very first time and my world spun. I didn't know what was happening, this feeling over took me, it confused me but excited me at the same time. It was that exact moment my wonderful friends decided to finally grace me with their presence.

Through out the night our eyes would catch each others, willing the other to make the first move, neither willing to take a chance. My friends hardly noticed and I tried my best to keep up with the conversations in which Riley was trying to figure out if her on again off again boyfriend Ted was in fact sleeping with Stephanie Towers. Riley of course wanted to deny it but Tina was trying to convince her other wise. Just as would catch up those eyes would lock with mine and I would be lost again for what felt like hours.

As the clock stuck 10pm, and the girls and I had downed our third pitcher and the effects of the beer were finally starting to kick in, I decided I would make my move, and hopefully not regret it later. As I was about to leave my seat and a boy no older then 16 ran in the bar and yelled "_Sam!_" to one of the men sitting with the mystery man. At once he rose from the table gathered his coat and started from the table towards the door. I looked back towards the table and noticed once again eyes on me. He stood from the table and began to walk towards me when, "Sam" yelled, "_Paul, come on, we gotta go!_" With one last look he turned around and left.

That was two weeks ago. I've thought about that night everyday since then. Wishing I would have done something, anything! I had all night and when I finally got the courage to do anything about it, he was gone. Just like that. So as I got ready that night I thought of the what could happen. Anything. Anything could happen I just had to go back there and if it was meant to be he would be there.

The night went on, the girls and I had a blast. There was no sign of the beautiful stranger, but the girls and I had quite the night. We danced and talked and just had fun. Riley found out for sure that Ted had been with Stephanie, and they were now over for good, as she assured herself and us all night. As I finished paying my small tab at the bar I felt someone tap my shoulder. As I turned around I was hoping in my head and knowing at the same time it was him. I wasn't disappointed when our eyes met again. Two weeks had been too long. I vowed then and there that I would never again in my life go with out seeing those eyes for more then two minutes if I could help it. As I opened my mouth to say something, anything that my lips would come up with, he kissed me. It was sweet and the most amazing kiss anyone had ever experienced. When we finally pulled away, he looked down at me and said, "_I'm Paul._"


End file.
